1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to laser marking of semiconductor substrates, for instance silicon substrates having a plurality of die which are to be marked on a front or backside.
2. Background Art
The following representative patent references relate to various aspects of laser marking of wafers and electronic assemblies, illumination, and inspection/reading marks: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,656; 4,945,204; 5,329,090; 6,309,943; 6,262,388; 5,929,997; 5,690,846; 5,894,530; 5,737,122; and Japanese Patent Abstract 11135390.
The following representative references provide general information on various laser marking methods and system configurations and components: “Galvanometric and Resonant Low Inertia Scanners”, Montagu, in Laser Beam Scanning, Marcel-Dekker, 1985, pp. 214–216; “Marking Applications now Encompass Many Materials”, Hayes, in Laser Focus World, February 1997, pp. 153–160; “Commercial Fiber Lasers Take on Industrial Markets”, Laser Focus World, May 1997, pp. 143–150. Patent Publications: WO 96/16767, WO 98/53949, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,042; 5,942,137; 5,932,119; 5,719,372; 5,635,976; 5,600,478; 5,521,628; 5,357,077; 4,985,780; 4,945,204; 4,922,077; 4,758,848; 4,734,558; 4,856,053; 4,323,755; 4,220,842; 4,156,124.
Published Patent Applications WO 0154854, publication date Aug. 2, 2001, entitled “Laser Scanning Method and System for Marking Articles such as Printed Circuit Boards, Integrated Circuits, and the Like” and WO 0161275, published on 23 August 2001, entitled “Method and System for Automatically Generating Reference Height Data for use in a Three-Dimensional Inspection System” are both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Both applications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The visibility of laser marks as seen by a vision system (or by operator visual inspection) may depend on several factors including mark depth, debris, etc. which in turn depend on laser material-interaction. For certain wafer marking applications the conventional wisdom leads to relatively large marking depths which may provide for good readability, but increasing susceptibility to subsurface damage.
Wafer marking systems have long been provided by the assignee of the present invention. WaferMark™ system, produced by the assignee of the present invention for several years, is believed to be the first industrial laser marking system on silicon wafer. Specifications include a 120 μm marking dot diameter hard marking for 300 mm wafers. This meets the SEMI standard specification M1.15. A “soft marking specification” exists for wafer back side soft marking, including marking rough surface back side wafers up to 200 mm wafer. On the “Sigma Clean” system, a backside-marking option is provided for both front and backside marking for up to 200 mm wafer.
With decreasing pitch between marks there is a need for a wafer marking system which can produce high contrast, machine readable marks while limiting substrate damage. With decreasing pitch the spot size of the marking systems is to be decreased. Preferably, the marking speed will be improved notwithstanding the finer pitch.